Dimensions of Love
by AmazonVampire
Summary: A OneShot to accompany main story line "The Moonlit Bride". Altered persona of Yui in main chapters. Rated M for sexual scenarios.


Yui sat at her desk, diligently writing her notes for her class. It had been days since she had heard from him. Somehow between all of the distractions the different suitors tried to offer up to her, she found herself drawn to only one of them; the Demon Lord's brother, Richter Sakamaki.

Richter's letters always made her blush. Often retreating into the recesses of her own mind, she couldn't help herself but think of him in a manner that made her feel embarrassed of her own mind. His words flowed from the paper, electing responses in her heart she didn't expect. Her breath pitched while his descriptions leapt off the paper, her heart beat faster. She only ever got to see him when he visited his nephews to check in on how they were getting along with her. She missed him.

Trailing her thoughts back to the task at hand, she needed to make it through class. She couldn't afford to get distracted in the middle of class. Squirming in her chair, she had to hold out until school was over to calm her nerves. Keeping diligent on her note taking until the final bell had rung. Wrapping up her books and quickly shoving them into her book bag, she hurried home.

Entering into the mansion, her scent no doubt attracting attention. Lightly jogging almost running to her room to avoid all of them. She wanted her shower and to feel her release. Walking into her room, Yui quickly locked the door. Her bag falling from her arm as she turned around and pressed her back against the door. Taking a deep sigh, opening her eyes she was greeted with a pleasant sight.

On her desk, was a single rose in a stemmed vase with a note hanging from the neck of it.

"Yui,

Into my world of darkness and silence,

You brought light and music.

When you lit my candle,

I began to see and understand the taste and texture of love.

For the first time.

Always Yours,

Richter"

Knowing her cheeks were flushed, she smiled sheepishly in her room as she let his words wash over her soul. Despite knowing that all of them had their own agenda, Richter seemed the sincerest in his affections. Her body heaved with want, remembering the last kiss he left her with, his taste stained her lips. She wanted more of him, all of him, she wanted to become his and only his. Closing her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip trying to control her pulsing desire between her thighs. Deciding that it might be best if she stopped her thoughts and subjected herself to her shower. She still had a lot of homework to get done. Finishing her final year was taxing on her, but it was a mark of entering into another stage of her life.

"A mark… his mark…" the words lingered in her ears. Her mind immediately picking apart her lust, vivid images of how Richter would look while he stamped her body for the first time. The thought of his fangs piercing her flesh made her body shutter.

"Shower!" Yui yelled as if trying to convince herself that she had other things to focus on other than Richter's torment. Putting his letter back on her desk, she took a glance at the rose stemmed in the vase; it was red. Yui blushed as she remembered that red was for lovers. Smiling at the thought before shuffling herself into her after school shower.

Turning the water to its hottest setting, hoping that the burning sensation of the water would focus her mind. It only made it worse. The sting of the scalding water teasing at what it might feel like if Richter marked her as his with his fangs. A fevered pant escaping Yui's lips, her right hand coming up and rubbing her shoulder where the water stung her flesh. Rubbing her fingertips along her skin, she found her fingers trailing her body down imagining as if they were his. Rubbing her fingers along her inner thighs, her heart was beating faster, her breaths quicker.

Massaging closer to her swollen heat, she found herself muttering her deepest desires as the water continued to wash over her nakedness.

"Richter…"

A lewd moan escaping her lips as her fingers slipped between her folds to play with her swollen bud. Cuming quickly as her body was wound up tightly, balling her free hand in a fist against the shower wall while she panted, "My L-Love…". Her juices sliding over her fingers while washing off in the shower water. Regaining her composure, the blush still adorning her cheeks from her act in the shower.

Putting on fresh clothes once she exited the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, and sitting down in the chair at her school desk. Daring to not look at the letter again in fear of what else it might stir up in her, Yui tucked it under a pile of papers nearby. Her slender fingers gliding up the edges of the vase, pulling it closer so she could smell the rose.

Taking a deep breath, satisfied with the smell; she put the vase near her desk lamp. Leaning over sideways, picking up her book bag and placing it on top of the table. Pulling out two books and one of her notebooks, looking for a new page half way into her notebook and creasing the page over. Opening both of her books to their respective pages, Yui began to do her homework.

Several hours had passed, and Yui was making progress, she had nearly finished all of her homework. A sound was heard from behind her, taking a second for it to register that someone had opened her door when she had locked it earlier.

Getting up out of her chair, standing, and turning to her door she was greeted by Richter's lips upon her own. His black gloved hands coming up along each side of Yui's face, pulling her presence closer. His eyes were closed as he embraced her with his affections. Closing her eyes, bringing her hands up to his waist, and pushing up on her tippy toes so that she could kiss him better.

Pulling away from his kiss upon Yui, his red eyes looked so soft to her, almost as if he was in despair at being apart from her.

"You're here…" he muttered.

"As are you…" she whispered in reply.

His eyes trailing around her face, removing his hands from her and taking his gloves off with haste so he could indulge his senses in her warmth. Leaning back in for another kiss, his hands slinking up under her ear, rubbing his touches along the back of her neck pulling her back in.

"I've missed you so." He confesses to Yui while relishing another kiss against her lips.

As Richter spoke those words, it seemed like they couldn't come soon enough. Yui had waited so long to hear them. "I've missed you too."

Breaking his lips from hers, trailing kisses down her jaw and along her neck. Licking her sweet skin, as the haze from her blood intoxicated his senses. Yui appreciated his love and reciprocated his affections, she fulfilled his ambitions of finding a mate that could appreciate him for who he was. Realizing that it didn't matter if he wasn't the current Demon Lord of the realm, all that mattered was her attention and love. Never thinking that it would be in the current sacrificial bride.

"I love you, Yui." It slipped from his mouth. Stopping in his movements fearing that the proclamation of his feelings towards her may have been the wrong thing.

Her hands sliding up from his waist to the front of his jacket, "I love you more…" beginning to unzip of his coat.

Satisfied by her affirmation of his love, "You know I would do anything for you, right?" he panted as he felt Yui's trembling hands against his chest.

"Yes, my love." She panted back while working his jacket off of his shoulders. His dark green hair coming untucked from the folds of his coat. Reaching up and running her right hand through his hair from the crown of his head down to the bottom of its length that ended at his chest. Her left hand pulling his body closer as she walked backward, eventually hitting her desk. Scooting her backside up over the edge of it, her legs dangled below her as Richter moved closer to her.

Swallowing thickly, she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. Her desire for him overriding the majority of her body, it was riddled with excitement that she would finally become his. Her entire body had become filled with a blush that seemed to excite Richter as he admired the bride before him.

Yui felt Richter's fangs graze her neck lightly as if to tease her. Shifting his hands from his jacket being removed from his body, sliding his fingertips under her shirt and teasing the flesh of her abdomen. The light touches sending electricity across her skin causing her to jump. Pulling her shirt off of her body, admiring her perfect porcelain skin, his eyes hungry for everything he saw.

"You are beautiful."

Not being able to look him in the eyes, Yui turned her face away in embarrassment. Richter's fingers finding her chin quickly, leaning into her body and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Close your eyes." He murmured.

The anticipation was too perfect for Yui, her heart felt like it wanted to come out of her chest. Her excitement pooling between her legs from his teasing. Her skin hot with desire, and her body ached for his touch. Closing her eyes as he suggested, she felt something soft but silky hit her skin.

Richter had taken the rose from the vase and began rubbing its silky petals across Yui's collar bone. Along the side of her neck, trailing it down alongside her bra line and delicately in between her cleavage. Continuing his trail down to her belly button making a circle around it before following it back up along her right arm. The sensation making her arm weak, causing it to wobble. Finishing up his trail along her shoulder, again across her collarbone and up to her nose.

Smelling the Rose against her nose caused her eyes to well up with tears at how tender he was with her.

"I understand now what the taste and texture of your love is." He whispered to her quietly.

Opening her eyes, recognizing that those words were from his poem, his face was inches from hers. Leaning up to Richter, her breath pressing against his skin as she stole a kiss from his lips. Tears rolling down the sides of her face as he continued to speak his words of love to her. Yui moving her hands from her sides and up behind her back to unhook her bra. Staring at him as she unhooked it, his hands coming up to her straps. His fingers slipping under their weight and pulling it forward off of her body. Cherries against white flesh adorned her chest. Sliding each of his hands up to her body, cupping each one and lightly massaging them. A louder moan escaping Yui's lips, her cheeks the brightest he had ever seen them. Unable to resist the way she looked, Richter began to scoot Yui further back on the desk.

Scooting her body back to match Richter's movements with her legs, her hands caressed lightly over his fingers and up his bare arms. Her eyes marveled at how sexy Richter looked with his hair unfurled on his shoulders and his structured frame holding the lines of his body together. Licking her lips, she stole another kiss from Richter. Yui moved her hands from his bare flesh to that of his belt buckle. Unhooking the gold adornment and pulling it away from his body, her fingers slinking into the material of his pants; unhooking the button and zipper.

Moving her fingers to her shorts to have her hands removed from her waist area by Richter.

"You are my present to unwrap."

His words sending a wave of heat through her body, a pulsing reminder planting itself in her chest of how badly she wanted him.

Leaning over Yui's body, his hands pushing away her book bag off her desk, her school papers hitting the floor, the desk lamp falling off the edge. His lips trailing kisses from each of her nipples, lightly sucking on each of them before trailing his kisses further down her abdomen. French kissing the flesh of her stomach, his hands coming back to the edge of her shorts. Fingertips trailing around her legs, slinking up her thighs as he worked off the button with his tongue and teeth.

Blushing at how skilled he was with his tongue made Yui blush. No wonder he was such an amazing kisser. Every time he touched her body with his kisses, it was as if a dose of pleasure hit her system.

Nudging his face further down the material, his hands coming up to her hips and pulling down her shorts and panties. The material of her panties soaked to the point that they peeled off of her body as he took them off. Smiling at how excited she was he couldn't help but resist the urge to grant her new affections by planting kisses on the insides of her thighs. Starting near her mid-thigh and brushing near her love.

Teasing her sufficiently, she smelt utterly divine to him. Moving his body up, leaning over Yui, wrapping his left hand under her bottom and pulling her closer to him as he stood at the edge of her desk. Her legs spread slightly around Richter. His pants hanging loosely around his waist.

"Make love to me…" Yui begged in a sinful voice to Richter. Her heart beat was going so fast that all she could feel was a void in her body that called out to him. Her heart desired anything and everything he could give her, she wanted all of it.

Pulling himself out of his pants with his right hand, gliding himself against Yui's body before pushing inside. Moving in even pulses for her body to adjust, his right hand coming up to pull Yui's lips towards his own.

"Call for me like you did in the shower…" he muttered into her lips.

Yui's golden windows peering back into Richter's with embarrassment that he heard her. Wrapping her other leg around his body, this sensation felt amazing compared to the self-gratification that she occasionally bestowed upon herself.

Watching his eyes change from bottled up heat to desire to utter devotion to Yui as he rhythmically pushed into his bride. The desk hitting the wall as he moved into her, neither of them caring.

Wrapping her left arm around Richter's neck, pulling him close to her. Nibbling on his ear and neck as he pushed into her, a moan escaping her lips. Picking up his speed as he could sense Yui's sense of urgency as well.

"My L-Love… p-please…" Yui attempted to get out. A flushed heat running the gambit of her body and escaping through her lips. Richter matching her lips, sliding his tongue over her fevered lips and holding his embrace while continuing to make love to her.

Melting in his embrace, she was powerless in this state. Wrapping both arms around his body, encouraging his lips to trail to her neck, she needed to feel his fangs in her body.

"Stamp your proof on me that I am yours, forever…" tears streaming down her face as thoughts ran through her mind. Her heartfelt positively fulfilled by Richter. Embracing his bride fully, switching his lips from hers to the crest of her neck and collarbone. Pulling his lips back and sinking his fangs slowly into her virgin flesh. A sigh escaping Yui's lips, feeling her tighten around his passion. Both of their movements becoming more erratic as their climax nears.

"and I, yours forever…" Richter whispered a confession of his love to Yui as she spilled over onto him. Her fangs piercing his flesh, committing herself to him as well. Firmly gripping his body with everything her tiny body could muster, she didn't want to let go.

"I want more of it," Yui asked of her lover.

Picking her up off the desk and carrying her over to her bed. Sitting with his back against the headboard, Yui still connected to the top of his torso. Relaxing her legs, taking her hands and wrapping her fingers around Richter's. Holding them between their bodies as she rode his continuing passion for her.

Completing forgetting about her homework, Yui intoxicated herself with Richter, for she would need no one else. "I will always know the taste and texture of our love…"


End file.
